garofandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Suzumura
Rei Suzumura (aka ZERO) is the co-protagonist of the series as ZERO the Silver Fanged Knight. He's responsible for guarding the western district of Japan; he later becomes a master to Raiga Saezima to groom him to become the next Garo. Rei is portrayed by Ray Fujita. Personality & Character Rei was a kind-loving person and although raised and trained to become the successor of the Zero armor, he always smiled, a rare trait amongst Makai Knights. However, things would dramatically change after his adopted father and fiance was murdered by a mysterious knight that greatly resembled the Garo armor. Filled with despair and murderous rage, Rei succeed as the next Silver Knight, but also became a rebellious knight, driven by vengeance. However, although driven by rage, his kindness is still there. Rei wasn't a fan of sweets, but after saving the life of a baker's daughter, their pastries gave him a profound love for sweets and it's the rare times you get to see his child-like nature. After finding Golden Knight Garo, he was convinced that Kouga had something to do with his family's death and interfered with Kouga's work often, causing Kouga to get into a few scuffles with him. After finally learning the true killer was Dark Knight Kiba, Kouga and Rei reconciled and joined forces to defeat him. After the death of Kiba, Rei got his revenge and his rage was satiated; he become the kind person he once was, but retained a lone wolf life style and never took on a disciple. Over time, Kouga and Rei became rivals. As Garo is considered the strongest of the knights, Rei often challenged Kouga in duels to test his mettle and refine their combat skills. Unfortunately, Kouga would be lost as he ventured into another realm to search for his beloved wife, orphaning their heir. As a promise to Kouga, Rei agreed to personally train Raiga at the age of ten. After Raiga proved his worth, Rei became his master and trained him to become the next Garo. Afterwards, Rei disappeared on a unknown journey. Skills & Abilities ZERO wields a pair of short swords called the Silver Wolf Swords (銀狼剣,Ginrōken). In their Makai Swords form, these are shorter versions of Kouga's Makai Sword. When ZERO dons his armor, the swords become curved like scimitars. These can be locked together to form a huge crescent-shaped double-bladed boomerang called the . ZERO's Madou Horse Ginga is similar to GARO's Gouten, but ZERO's horse has a blade attached to his head. Tooks & Equipment History Chapter of the Black Wolf ZERO, once known as (Ginga Suzumura, 涼邑 銀牙), is the Silver Makai Knight of the West. He was an orphan and the former knight that wielded the Silver Fang armor took pity on him and raised Rei as his son and heir to inherit the armor and start his own lineage; therefore the tradition of guardianship survives. Though trained as a Makai Knight, Rei didn't have the tenacity or murderous intent to be a true warrior. One fateful night, however, Shizuka and Douji were killed by a warrior who suspiciously resembled GARO. So he renamed himself Rei and dons the Silver Fang armor as ZERO, both a pun on "Zero", with intention to get back at the Makai Knight that took his loved ones away ever since. During ZERO's quest for revenge, he violated a host of protocols expected of a Makai Knight, from leaving his western territory post to a direct attack on Kouga. Because ZERO wasn't sure if Kouga was the same GARO that had taken his family, he remained constantly uncooperative and even started fights with him to vent out his anger. Later in the series, the Watchdogs of the East try to frame Kouga for his family's death; ZERO would later discover the true killer was Barago and ally himself with GARO. As the truths of matters unfold he became a caring friend for Kouga because their object of vengeance is Barago. Rei and Kouga later visited the Western Watchdog where they reported and were ordered to assassinate Barago and GULM. Because of ZERO's tall list of violations he wasn't allowed to participate in Kouga's mission, but Kouga argued on his behalf, needing his power. Rei's suspension was relinquished and he joined Kouga in dealing with Barago and GULM. During Kouga's dark transformation it was ZERO who helped Kouga snap out of his darkness. GULM tried to stop the duo from reaching KIBA and Kaoru, but Rei decided to stay behind to deal with her, allowing Kouga to press forward. She assumed Shizuka's form and tried to trick him. He soon saw through her illusion because the real Shizuka addressed Rei as Ginga. After a very difficult fight ZERO almost died, but survived a mortal blow because Silva took the hit. After a losing fight against GULM, he took the opportunity of her overconfident victory and killed her. After KIBA's defeat, Rei presented Kouga with a reforged Zaruba as proof of their friendship and remained in the Eastern district to protect it while Kouga went northward. Beast of White Night In GARO: Beast of the White Night, Rei was assigned to help guard the upcoming Kantai ceremony from Horrors' attack. He saved Hyuga and Akatsuki (Tsubasa's disciples) from the Karakuri Horrors. After aiding Kouga and Tsubasa in their fight against Legules, he returns back to his district. Makai Flash Knight Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries Black Blood The Makai Flower Several years has passed and Rei maintained his lone wolf life-style. In between that time, Kouga and Kaoru married and started a family. They had their only son, Raiga, and he was being groomed to become the next Garo. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when the couple vanished when Raiga was only six years old. Rei had promised Kouga at some point that he'll train Raiga at the age of ten, should something happen to him. At exactly on Raiga's tenth birthday, Rei fulfilled his promise by training Raiga. Unsure of his resolve and abilities, Rei tested Raiga's combat abilities and was surprised by his combat skills and use of tactics. After verifying his strength, Rei had to see Raiga's resolve by taking him on a Horror hunt to see if he can handle a knight's life. After verifying Raiga's deduction skills, he allowed him to confront his first Horror. Unfortunately, Raiga was still a child and didn't have the strength to defeat it; Rei intervened and showed him the horrible truth of a Horror's nature and vanquished it in his armor. Back at a public out, where they started their hunt, Rei asked him to decide between a civilian's life or a knight's life, warning him the price he'll pay for his decision. To Rei's pleasure, Raiga want to be a knight and Rei adopted his first disciple. Afterwards, Rei brought Raiga back home and properly celebrated Raiga's birthday. After training Raiga though, he disappeared on a unknown journey, vowing to return. Pics Gallery Makai Knight Zero Sliver Fang.png|Zero Silver Fang 2014-04-21-000034.jpg|Helmetless Rei (appears in Zero: Black Blood Episode 6) Notes & Trivia *Ginga Kishi・ZERO, "ZERO" literally means "Cutting Wolf" or ''Ze Ōkami *The actor also portrayed Kitazaki, the Dragon Orphnoch from Kamen rider 555. References External Links Category:Characters Category:GARO Characters Category:Makai Knight